ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Red Team
Red Team consists of five members as of currently, Lopez, Sarge , Grif , Simmons, and Donut. Team Work Red Team is lazy, And everyone in it are complete jokes for a force against the Blue Team, In which is also jokes, They all mildly hate each other and therefor doesn't make much of a team, Their leader, Sarge's strategy is mainly "Shotgun to the face" Vehicles Their vehicles are the "Chupathingy" and the "Puma" in which their cars are named to, These names are random. Sarge Hates Grif Sarge has always shown to hate grif, for example making him climb up a giant tower without the ladder and then making him catch a grenade and making him fly down, or when he very many times attempts to kill him with his strategy "Shotgun to the face". Relation to Dragonball Sarge picks up a ball with seven stars on it, He shouts in the direction of the blue base "HEY BLUES, I FOUND A OBJECT IN WHICH DOESN'T HAVE THE COLOR OF BLUE IN RELATION TO IT IN ANY WAY POSSIBLE, SUCKEEEEERS!" Sarge stops screaming. "A nice little find.." Grif approaches "Okay, What have you found now? Donut's fashion magazine-" Grif is interrupted by sarge. "No it's some sort of ballwithstarsonitthingy" Grif says "What?" Sarge says "Damn you private grif, You are just as bad as the blues!" Donut approaches "Ohh! That thing could make a good necklace for fashion, Maybe we could gain money by being in one of them?" Sarge says "No, Donut, Seriously, STOP TALKING ABOUT YOUR FASHION MAGAZINES!" Simmons now come and says "What is going on here?" Sarge says "Well, I found this ball, With stars." Simmons says "Well, It looks kind of weird, Maybe we can sell it to the blues and get a tank to fight them with." Sarge says "Simmons, That strategy is amazing" We'll get a tank, And shoot giant explosions to make the sky red and not blue!" Simmons says "No sir, I meant fight the BLUES, Not the BLUE." Sarge says "Oh, Right, Anyways, Donut get a rock with a paper attached to it, Write 'Do you want to buy a ball with stars on it'" Donut says "Already done" Donut throws the rock over to blue base, After some minutes caboose approaches with a bag of 3000 dollars in it saying "Is this enough, I need a new baseball." Sarge grabs the money bag and gives the ball and says "Now get the hell away BLUETARD!" Caboose runs, Getting back to blue base immediatly attracted tex to the dragonball, because it was shiny she thought it could be worth something, Tex steals it and later learns more about them before collection all seven of them, Lopez after that comes by and says "Usted sabe que la bola de dragón podría ser utilizado para conceder deseos, ¿no?" in which means You know that the dragon ball could be used to grant wishes, right?, None of them understands and grif says "Lopez, We don't have time to discuss things about soda." Category:Teams Category:Groups Category:Fanon Category:Fan Fiction